Missing Klaine Moment
by LaViaggiatrice
Summary: Missing scene from the Christmas Episode. *Mild Spoiler Warning* as this wan't actually in the episode! This is also my first Klaine piece.


The last day of classes for the fall semester dawned sunny and cold in Western Ohio. All exams were over and the Glee club had taped the Christmas Special and performed for the homeless shelter the night before. Today was basically an extra day for everyone to exchange gifts and watch movies in class. Kurt, who in typical prepared and trade-marked Kurt Hummel fashion, had had his shopping done by October and wrapped before Thanksgiving and therefore was not partaking in the panicked rush of wrapping and gift advice going on in the choir room. No, Kurt Hummel was enjoying the beginning of his break singing carols with his boyfriend at the piano while the girls wrapped their gifts and the boys whispered ideas frantically to each other the whole time.

Blaine was currently serenading the room with a rousing and energetic version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and was consequently being ignored by most of them. Kurt, for all that he prided himself on poise, could not help but stare at the beautiful boy, no man, beside him. He was having one of those moments where it was hard to comprehend that they were together and enjoying Christmas. He didn't know what he did to deserve the wonderful tenor beside him and all he could do was watch with contentment and awe while his boyfriend sang of little woodland creatures with light bulb noses.

He was brought out of his revery when Blaine finished singing and the rest of the club started packing up. Kurt, happily helped Blaine grab all of his books before the two of them made their way to Kurt's Navigator for a drive over to the Lima Bean for an end of the semester coffee.

After ordering their drinks and Blain talking Kurt into splitting one of those cute little Santa cookies, they settled at their table and fell into easy talk of the holidays and all of the time they would get to spend together in between. Blaine's parents were scheduled to be out of town so Burt and Carole invited him over to celebrate with them. Needless to say the two of them were ecstatic and already had too many plans for the short two week break.

The conversation had drifted into a peaceful lull with both of them simply enjoying time spent together when Kurt noticed that Blaine was watching him with a contemplative look in his eye and a slight smile on the corner of his lips.

"Why are looking at me like that, do I have cookie on my face," Kurt asked with a nervous giggle.

"No. Its just...you're beautiful and I don't tell you enough." Blaine said in his gravelly voice. "And I'm debating on whether or not to give you your present yet."

"But its not Christmas yet," Kurt replied trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"True, but I'm not sure if I want to give this to you in front of your entire family next sunday." Blaine hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt for some time and his small smile had morphed into a smug confident smirk. "Also, I really want to give it to you."

"But that's not fair, I don't have your gift with me."

"I don't really care Mr. Hummel, I want you to have this," and without any ado whatsoever, Blaine produced a small square little box from his pocket and place it on the table in front of Kurt.

"Blaine! What?...What," Kurt was speechless as he opened the the box with shaking hands and looked upon a gorgeous simple white gold band.

"Its a promise ring," Blaine said carefully, gauging for a reaction. "I love you Kurt Hummel. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to follow you to New York next year. Fight and make up a thousand times in college. Buy an apartment together. Get married. Travel the world. Be front row of every one of your shows. Raise a family and grow old together. And this ring symbolizes a promise of that future. If you look, I had the inside engraved"

Blaine had finished his speech and continued to stare at his love. Kurt hadn't spoken, hadn't moved and was frozen to his chair staring at the ring, on the inside of which was engraved one word- courage. He didn't even notice the silent trail of tears flowing down his cheeks. All he could feel was the radiating warmth flowing through him and the shock slowly but surely dissolving.

"If you don't like it, I can return it and we can pretend I didn't just propose. I knew it was too much." Blaine started moving toward the ring in Kurt's hand and that was when the porcelain skinned boy snapped out of his thoughts.

"No Blaine, stop," Kurt pulled the ring out of the box and swiftly placed it on his finger. "I Love it, I can't...I just, I Love You. So Much. Just, thank you. I love you so much and I just don't know how to say it. I want a future too. I want all of that just, Thank you." Kurt, whose tears were still falling sat beaming at the brunette across from him both of the other's hands clasped tightly in his. Blaine smiled back, beaming with the same warmth flowing through him.

The young men sitting in the coffee shop that day knew that life would be eventful. Knew that there would be challenges and hard times. But sitting at their table, in their coffee shop with the promise of two weeks of holiday cheer on the horizon, they couldn't help but revel in the comfort of their joy and love.

* * *

><p>AN: Obivously I am not Ryan Murphy, or I would have put this scene in the ACTUAL EPISODE instead of putting it here! UGHHHH! They even posted pictures of the scene! Evil writers! I hope you like this! Please review! Even if you just want to rant!


End file.
